


Fear Me, Love Me, Do As I Say

by Miss_Spectre



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Spectre/pseuds/Miss_Spectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you always sure that you really want what you're wishing for?</p><p>Starts right at the beginning of the movie.. Sarah is shown another way of getting her brother back, a way that doesn't involve the Labyrinth but its King himself. </p><p>[Oneshot!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Me, Love Me, Do As I Say

Thunder was crashing outside, she was standing in the room, which was only lit by the dim light that fell through the window. Sarah´s heart was beating fast. The small bed was empty. Her brother was gone. And she knew exactely where he was. This knowledge scared her. The large window cracked open and an owl flew into the room. Was it the same owl she´d seen when reciting her play out in the park this evening? Frightened she covered her face with her hands, hoping that the owl would be gone, when it was all silent again and she lowered her hands. But there he was. Tall, dressed in a dark, sparkling robe which was moving in the wind, majestic.  
"You´re him, aren´t you? You´re the goblin king," she was frightened. It was all true.  
Jareth tilted his head, smirking.  
"I want my brother back, please!"  
Crossing his arms, he purred: "What said, is said." Another smirk laying on his thin lips.  
"But," she complained, "I didn´t mean it!"  
"Oh, you didn´t?" Jareth had to keep himself from chuckling. Oh how wonderful frightened she was.  
"Please, where is he?" her voice was soft now, nearly begging.  
"You know very well where he is," thunder rolled behind the dark majestic man.  
"Please, bring him back, please!" she begged, stepping towards Jareth.  
„What do I have to do to get my brother back?" the voice of the young girl sounded lost in the bed room of her parents. Jareth stared down at her. Oh, what a beauty she was. He stepped closer, laying his hand under her chin, lifting it up a bit.  
"Do as you´re told," a grin flashed over his lips, which he immediately licked away, bending down and pressing his lips hard on the girl´s. She flinched, but his hands were holding her arms in a tight grip. His fingers were digging deep into her soft flesh. He let go of her lips, locking his steel blue eyes with hers.  
Her emerald eyes were widened in fright. Jareth laughed, a deep, throaty laugh. Then he tightened his grip a bit more, lifting her up the ground and carrying her to the large bed.  
He threw her onto it, rather carelessly. Opening his robe as he watched her. She was visibly frightened. Oh, poor little girl. Another laugh escaped his mouth. All his. She was all his now. He let the robe fall down to the ground, the jacket he wore under it as well. Dressed in a white shirt and pants he joined her on the bed.  
"Oh, what? Do you think, the clothes just fall off your precious body?" he mused, grinning at her, flipping one leg over the other, snapping with one finger and her clothes fell off and to the ground.  
"Like this?" he laughed.  
"Why are you doing this to me?!" her voice was high pitched and she immediately covered her breasts with her hands.   
"Shhh, Sarah," he groaned shifting his head, watching her shiver. "You want your brother back, don´t you?" Another smirk got licked off his lips. She stared at him angrily.  
"Oh, that´s the way I like my girls," he leaned towards her, grasping her sides, pulling her closer, forcing his lips onto hers again.

The Goblin King. He was over her, pressing his lips harsh onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. His weight lasted on her, his scent was around them, his warmth radiated through his shirt, through her skin. Sarah´s heart was beating fast. His hands were holding her tight, not letting her go. What could she do than playing this game the way he wanted her to? Toby had to be back when her parents returned!

Jareth groaned in impatience, her thoughts were elsewhere. Uncaring whether it could hurt her, he bit her lip. Strong, making her scream and shiver. He let go of her right side, scratching his nails down her lean body. The good little girl didn´t even back off anymore. Jareth felt his desire for her grow. He wanted her and he wanted all of her. Right now. Another snap with his figers and her hands were tied together, the rope bound onto the bed.  
"What? Are you kidding me?" she complained.  
"Oh, be silent," he crawled down, licking and biting her breasts, sucking her rosy-pink nipples, making her squirm and moan in pleasure. He knew she´d like it.  
No matter how much she disliked this man, she couldn´t refuse to be turned on by his lips and tongue caressing her. She had never thought that she might like this, all of it, even being bond onto her father´s bed, but some part of her actually enjoyed it.  
Jareth lips wandered further down, biting her side, sucking and biting her soft flesh hard, making her moan loadly. He wanted her to moan and gasp. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to leave his marks all over her body. She should be his. His own. His one and only. He gasped, thinking those thoughts. He felt himself getting aroused only be the imagination of what he could do to her. Another snap, freeing her hands, crawling up on her again.  
"Be a good girl," he purred his warning into her ear. She was breathing heavily, nodding. Her fingers wandered over his shirt, unbuttoning it.  
"Oh, yes, good girl," he pressed his lips onto hers, softer this time. When she´d opened his shirt, he pulled it off his arms, throwing it onto the ground as well. Clawing his right hand into her hair, the left one sliding under her lower back, pulling her closer, letting her feel how aroused he already was.  
"Oh, you precious little thing," he purred, biting her neck. Another snap, his pants came of. Oh, how he liked magic. He laughed throaty, biting her again, spreading her legs with his hands. Then, fastly the one hand back into her hair, holding her close, tight and presumably hurting, he entered her.  
She gasped. A laugh rolled over his lips, his cold blue eyes locked with hers again. She was all his. And he was entering her deeper and deeper. Just as she should´ve entered his labyrinth. Just as this he entered her. Knowing the right way. Knowing how to please her and –above all- himself. He groaned in pleasure, biting her neck again, making her scream. He didn´t even care anymore because of what, he just enjoyed her responding to what he was doing. Laying his left hand onto her mouth he muffled her moans. His teeth dug deep into the flesh of her neck. He lifted himself up a bit, taking his hand off her mouth, laying it around her neck. Pressing tightly, making her choke. Denying her the air she needed so badly. He watched her ache and crave for air whilst he was feeling his pleasure rise, more and more. She looked him in the eyes. Oh so scared, painful, begging. All his. Knowing he could do everything to her that he wanted. He just had to do it. Jareth gasped. Oh this force he had over her. He enjoyed it, loved it.  
"Oh.. well.." he panted, lowering the intensity of his grip, allowing her to breath. She gasped, sucking in the air. He chuckled. Oh, how sweet, what if he´d.. He tightened the grip again. Bending down, strongly biting her lips and her neck again. He fucked faster now, harder as well. 

She moaned and Jareth let go of her neck, grasping her sides, rolling fastly around, lifting her up and onto him. His hands slid down her sweat-soaked body, grabbing her ass, moving her the way he needed her to. She laid her hands onto his chest and did as he wanted her to. After a while his hands crawled up, eventually clawing into her back, scratching up and down, making her scream.  
"Go on, go on!" he panted, knowing it wouldn´t take him much longer. Grabbing her again, he switched them around a second time, being over her again. Faster and faster, he groaned, staring into her eyes. Watching them widen. He could feel her muscles clench around him. 

The door downstairs got unlocked.  
"We´re back home, sweetheart!" a man´s voices - presumably her father´s - shouted from downstairs.  
Jareth ignored it. Just – a –tiny –bit –more! He groaned and bent down, biting into Sarah´s neck one more time, finishing inside her, collapsing on her wet body.  
She had dug her hands into his hair, holding him, screaming and cuming with him, her already tight pussy clenching even more around him.  
Heavily breathing Jareth snapped one more time his fingers. Both were all dry and dressed up again, Toby laid in his bed again.  
"Till the next time, Sarah!", Jareth, pressed a kiss onto her lips before vanishing and leaving her breathless just as her father opened the door.  
"Are you two alright?"  
"Y.. yes," she stuttered.


End file.
